Seven Feelings Rewritten
by Pinguicha
Summary: Ganon was defeated seven years ago, but was he really the greatest danger? Now the Land of Hyrule falls to the evil it created itself, and Link, once again, has to find a way of saving his land. Zelink. New, improved, rewritten version.
1. Mutual Prophecy

**A/N: To avoid future heart attacks, I'm rewriting this with my now improved grammar and WORD's spelling program. If you read the other one, well, hope you enjoy the new version. If you didn't, then DON'T P The new version is _so_ much better, really nods You don't want to go back and look at the old one, NO! Beta reader signup is also available! So, if you want to help little me, just say D **

**I'm forced to say this once again: this is _fanfiction_. It's not canon, hence why I'm allowed to introduce new characters made by my oh-so-bored mind insert evil laughter here**

**Enjoy! And… leave a review in the end? Pretty please?**

Chapter 1: Mutual Prophecy

Some would dare say it was going to be a normal, busy day just like any other; it was nearly noon, with the warm sunrays fully spreading across the whole land of Hyrule when quick steps were heard across the Castle Courtyard.

"Crystal, where are you?" a panting Zelda shouted as she walked into the courtyard, "Crystal?" she scanned the room with her azure eyes, and finally caught a glimpse of a familiar form.

"Yes?" the figure asked rather impatiently, stepping out of the shadows which engulfed her. She was of average height, smaller than Zelda, and with broad shoulders; her light brown hair, slightly past her waist, flew freely behind her; and her eyes, of the strangest shade of grey looked directly into Zelda's, surprise written all over them.

A smirk crossed over Zelda's rosy lips, "I finally found you. Father asked to retrieve you." Crystal raised an eyebrow, wordlessly questioning Zelda, "Oh, it seems we're visiting the Gerudos." Zelda blurted out, her right hand writing a semi-circle in the air.

"What, Father's trying to negotiate new laws with them, now?" Crystal inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Probably." Zelda sighed and nodded, "What matters is, you need to come along." Her azure eyes then lowered themselves to her sister's dress, which was torn, with several loose threads showing here and there, and dirt all over the bottom part, "Crystal, what have you been doing?"

Almost instantly, the youngest girl gained a distant look on her face, her grey eyes gazing past the criticizing look Zelda had splattered all over her features. If there was one thing Zelda found enthralling in her half-sister, it were her eyes; they were of an amusing sort, almost, for if you looked deeply into them, it'd seem that you were seeing the bottom of her gaze and yet, at the same time, nothing beyond it. And that was what was just happening now.

"Do you believe in prophecies?" Crystal's words cut off the brief silence like a blade, sharp and quick, causing Zelda to shiver slightly.

"Y-yes, I do." Zelda stammered a reply, remembering all the true prophecies she'd had in the past, prophecies no one but her and… _him_ had been willing to believe in, "Why?"

"I saw one." The other girl stated, her gaze now trailing back to meet Zelda's, "About us meeting a man… when we were in a trip with our father." Zelda's mouth dropped slightly, revealing her amazement to her sister; she'd had that prophecy as well, only to her, it wasn't just a _man_ they'd met…

They'd met Link.

"What is it, Zelda?" Crystal asked, worry on her voice. Zelda blinked a few times and shook her head briefly, one of her gloved hands waving in front of her face. It'd surprised her that she and her sister… her _half_ sister had dreamed the same thing. But then again, even though they were connected only by their father, they shared plenty of things, dreams apparently being one.

"I also had a dream like that last night." Zelda gulped before asking, "Was the man blonde, with blue eyes and wearing a Kokiri tunic?"

Crystal nodded, "You dreamt him too?"

"Yes…" Zelda tilted her head up, looking at the peaceful blue sky above them, "He's…" she closed her eyes, nostalgia intoxicating her mind with bittersweet memories.

"What?"

"He's the Hero of Time, Crystal." She explained with a smile, and it was Crystal's turn to be surprised.

"The man that fought Ganon, that held the Triforce… The man that saved us all?" her last sentence came out in a high-pitched squeak filled with surprise.

"Yes…" was all Zelda managed to reply, remembering that, when Ganondorf's threat struck, she'd… died. Just like their father had, and it ached to remember, even though that, to put it bluntly, it didn't matter now. She'd turned back time and no one but Link and the Sages remembered what had happened in those dreaded seven years of despair, "But now's not the time for this. We must get back, for our father wants to leave."

Crystal nodded in acknowledgement, approaching Zelda quietly.

"You know, you really should take care of your clothes." Zelda said monotonously as she waited for her sister to come to her.

"They don't have feelings, Zel. They're just clothes." Crystal retorted.

_The typical teenage reply…_, Zelda added to herself in irony, "Where were you this morning?"

"I was here for all the morning." Crystal stated almost bitterly.

"Liar!" Zelda shouted playfully.

"Fine! I went to the market. _Alone_." The youngest blurted out defiantly. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Crystal cut her off, "And before you ask me why, I can defend myself pretty well. You know that, Zelda."

"Oh, I don't doubt you can." Zelda's tone was sly one, with half-closed eyes complimenting it perfectly, "But what will you do when a thug two times your size seizes you? It's too dangerous, sister!"

"But it's also fun!" her eyes grew brighter with childish contentment, accompanied by an even more childish question: "Or you're going to tell me you've never gone to the market all by yourself, Zellie?"

"That does not matter."

"You went. You went and you're trying to make me stop from going myself!"

_Okay, now THAT is absolutely childish_, was all Zelda told to herself, "My reasons were important. And come now, let's change that dress before father catches you in those clothes."

"See, now that is something I agree with!" Zelda smirked and they left the courtyard, with Crystals' chirpy voice recounting her the latest Hylian news. But her mind… her mind was wandering in the past memories of her and _him._

Meanwhile…

"LINK!" yelled a joyous Saria to a tall figure that had jut arrived the forest, "You're… back!" a smile was spread across her face, sincere and true.

"Hey, Saria!" Link greeted with a smile as well, dismounting Epona in the process, "How are things here?" he frowned at the sudden grave expression that had formed in Saria's small face, "What, Saria?"

"Things have been… strange, Link." The green-haired girl confessed, shaking her head softly, "Very strange." She added and then asked if he'd found Navi.

"No." Link lowered his eyes in sadness, but saw, from their corners, the image of a grinning Saria, which surprised him entirely.

She giggled, a girlish, soft giggle, "I thought so. She arrived here yesterday, Link."

Link's eyes bulged, his mouth stuttering with his own words, "Wh-what? Navi's here?"

The green haired girl gave him a nod in reply, "Yes. And she's been in your house ever since. You should go see her, Link." She knew those words were useless, but she said them nonetheless. She saw Link's mouth split open with a genuine smile and she couldn't help but to smile with him. Link sprinted to his house and she followed him. Not far behind. He was much bigger than her now… Just like he'd been when he had awoken her as a Sage, seven years ago. Only that back then, he was still a child at heart, locked away, sleeping in the Temple of Time for seven years and now… Now he'd lived those seven years and the Kokiri girl could see by his features that he'd grown not only outside, but also inside.

"Navy!" she heard his deep voice shouting, waking the small fairy from her deep sleep. She shouted his name in return, her delicate features glowing with happiness, the kind of happiness you gain when you've met someone after a long, long while.

It was quite a cheerful meeting, his and Navi's. The way the fairy nestled on his hands, the way he played with her small head, caressing it, the way they laughed together… It was so heart-warming, so filled with friendship, so full of good sensations, sensations she hadn't seen in such a long while…

"Where were you?" Saria heard a somewhat mad Link ask, "I searched for you for six years, Navy… Six years I spent looking for you!"

It had been a while since the Sage of the Forest had seen tears fall from Link's eyes. Seven years ago, to be more precise, when he'd left the Forest to explore the Hylian Fields and went searching for Princess Zelda. And Navi… Navi was crying too.

"I am so sorry, Link. I could not stay. You were not a Kokiri, and our duty had been fulfilled… I could not stay with you." The fairy whispered, sobbing occasionally between words, "But now… He's coming back again, Link. That is why I was allowed to come."

Saria, who'd been leaning against the doorstep, watching them, took a step forward, eyebrow cocked, "Who?" asked both her and Link at the same time, their smiles now undone.

"Ganondorf…" Navi darkly said, and the cold air of the chilling evening entered the room, accompanying the heavy silence that had now been formed…

At The Castle

Crystal had always found the Throne Room to be sardonically empty and cold. The velvet red curtains were covering the windows, blocking away most of the light coming from the sunset, and candles were hanging on the walls everywhere, to make the same effect. The cold marble walls were shining brightly, reflecting the candlelight, and the pearl white floor was a perfect mirror, always so tidy and polished. In the end, there was her feather, sitting on a chair so high, made with wood from the Lost Woods, crowned by the symbol of the Hylian Kingdom, woven in a silken blue fabric and embroided with threads of gold.

Yes, she hated that room. She hated it and its emptiness, its coldness, its _abuse_ in _perfection_. But most of all, she hated that omnipotent chair, commonly called "the Throne", which seemed to confer whoever was sitting on it an incredibly giganting amount of power, whether that person was or wasn't capable of holding it.

Not that she hated her father nor thought he was incapable of running a Kingdom. It was just… she feared the kind of things that could be done in case the wrong person sat there. Just that.

"My daughters! Finally!" her father greeted, "I thought we'd have to leave the trip for tomorrow."

"I am sorry father, to have caused you trouble." Zelda sternly said, "But there is no need to cancel our trip to the Desert. Crystal had been in the Courtyard all along, taking care of the flowers. We only took so long, because she had to put on a new dress, for her former one was dirty with earth."

The King examined his younger daughter, now clad in an exuberant green dress, vivid and fresh. She immediately bowed down to him, muttering an "I'm sorry for making you wait, Father."

"I accept your apologies, my daughter." The King stated, "But please, let's go now. I have important business with the Gerudos, and an even more important surprise for you, my daughters, when we arrive." He rose from his throne, the chair Crystal hated so much and walked past them, "Come on, let's go."

Crystal moved her sight to her sister, who, by the look on her face, was clearly wondering what the "surprise" was, "Thanks Zel." The younger princess whispered.

Zelda didn't speak. She just smiled faintly in reply, staying like that until they reached the carriage, and even when inside it, she still rarely uttered a word.

Her own little world, apparently, was where she was in, and she had no intention of letting go of it just now.


	2. Intertwined Fates

_Chapter Two: Intertwined Fates_

The Hylian Fields, under the sunset, were of an orange colour instead of the typical green, with the grass flowing softly with the breeze and the trees waving their branches at the remnants of the sunlight. Across those fields was travelling a carriage, of wood painted in blue and gold, carried by two horses of the purest white; inside was Princess Zelda, with her hands together on her lap, azure eyes gazing into what seemed to be the sky. Usually, she liked the sunset sky, with its exquisite orange tones, but now, as she observed it and the life forms that flew freely through it, she found it to be… too slow to be real, as if the sky itself was afraid to reach a complete state of darkness and the flying creatures scared that they'd never savour light again.

"What is it that you're looking at, Zelda?" asked her sister, "You've been mute and with that distant look on your face for quite a while, you know?"

"It's just that… everything seems different." Zelda crossed her arms across her chest.

"Everything changes, my daughter." The King whispered in his calm, controlled tone.

"Yes, but not like this." Zelda's tone was dark, shaking, "It's a fast change… almost violent." Her eyes were fixed in the sky, wildly open, afraid.

"You're starting to scare me, Zelda. What…" Crystal said, but as soon as she opened her mouth to continue, but her words were caught on her throat when she looked out the window and found the sky to be completely black, not an inch of light in its infinite vastness, just like in her dram… It was the single most frightening feeling she'd ever felt and Crystal noticed she was not the only one who felt that way: her sister was visibly shaken and even Impa – whose calm and steady control had often been the talk of the Castle – had a fearful look on her face.

The carriage stopped abruptly and Zelda jolted forward, colliding with her sister.

"What happened?" the King asked, his tone nervous.

Impa shook her head, "I don't know, your grace." She rose and opened one of the carriage's doors; it was raining outside, a light, drizzling rain that, as Impa felt, would soon become heavy and fierce. The Royal Nurse skirted the carriage and, as surprise took her, screamed. Where the driver had been was now a headless body, hunching forward, its hands still tightly around the reins…

"Impa?" she heard Zelda's voice call her, "Impa, what happened?"

She found herself stammering, "The… driver…" soon, the eldest Princess was out, next to her, with her eyes bulging out and a hand covering her mouth.

"For Nayru…"

"Princess of Destiny…" two crude, rasping voices crooned from somewhere in the sky, like snakes, waiting for the right moment to strike, "Our son is back, Princess…" and they laughed, evil, cold laughs that held no humour at all… just bare, cruel vengeance.

Zelda felt a lump forming on her throat as the figures stepped out of the shadows. "Kotake? Koume? But you were dead!"

"Dead indeed…" Kotake whispered; her voice resembled a snake's hiss and made the hair on the Princess's nape of the neck stand on an end.

"But he brought us back to life!" Koume completed her sister's sentence, louder. "He brought us back and gave us a mission, pretty Princess." The sisters looked at each other in the eyes, their voices united in a frightening, brisk chant, "Kill you and your sister!"

Both of the witches raised their hands; there was a mixture of blue and red lights, fire and ice darting out of each of them. Zelda did not blink; instead, she raised one of her gloved hands, erecting a magical barrier between her and the witches' attacks, vanquishing them in the light of her own magic.

"Impa!" Zelda ordered, but needed no further addendums. Impa nodded and darted to the carriage, speaking words now intelligible to Zelda, who was deeply drowned in the ecstasy of her magic, in the rune-chanting and subtle movements she had to make in order to nullify the attacks of Kotake and Koume, which were now growing in power.

Zelda murmured a few words, and in the blink of an eye, a ball of silvery light floated above her index finger; with a swift movement, she threw it at one of the witches, the light hitting her in the broom, as the old woman was busy casting a spell. It disrupted her concentration, and only Koume managed to throw a ray of fire at Zelda, which, without its ice counterpart, could not pierce the Princess's shield. She looked back, from the corner of her eye, and saw Impa getting her sister out of the carriage; The witches noticed that as well; Koume gave a brief nod to her sister and darted out after Crystal, and Impa (the King was still inside, out of the Hag's sight), leaving Zelda with Kotake. The Princess tried to run back to her family, but Kotake threw yet another ball of ice at her, forcing the Princess's attention to turn fully to the witch.

As she prepared the next spell, she heard Impa scream, and the words nearly stumbled in her mouth, but she forced her mind to steer clear, and soon there was a red orb, bigger and cleared than her last one; Zelda threw it at Kotake, but the Witch merely made spun, the back of her broom deflecting the magical fire. Zelda coughed. She needed to get rid of the Ice Witch quickly… Her family needed her. She whispered a few more enchantments, but was greeted by a painful, numbing sensation on her chest, which knocked the breath out of her. Kotake laughed and the Princess wondered which was more freezing: the witch's magic or her scorn-filled laughter. After all the blows it had taken, her barrier had been broken.

She created a new shield, the pain in her chest making it harder to focus. Kotake threw another blow of ice at her, hitting her straight in the chest, just as Zelda finished pronouncing the last words of the enchantment, a weaker, but still effective barrier surrounding her. The Princess gasped and coughed… she had been moments late in her casting, and now she was paying the price, her blurring sight a warning that her senses were giving up.

"Zelda!" she heard her sister shriek, her fear-stricken voice tumbling its way inside her semi-numb senses, finding the still-conscious part of them, stirring it, coaxing it out of her, making it overcome the pain. Inhaling deeply, Zelda began casting a new spell with her newfound strength; she felt power flow into her, then out of her. There was a great mass of ice coming to her, and Zelda closed her eyes, ready to unleash her own magic to defend herself. She opened her eyes, fiercely and defiantly.

But she froze.

She froze not because of Kotake's ice. And the sudden warmth in her heart was not caused by Koume's burning fires. It was because, in front of her, stood a blonde man, clad in green Kokiri clothes, a mirrored shield throwing the ice back at the Witch, who lost her balance and fell off the broom.

The Princess was struck, speechless, strong emotions grasping her heart and squeezing it painfully. "The boy!" Both Kotake and Koume shouted, their voices reflecting the same surprise Zelda's slow, creeping smile showed.

"The Prophecy!" Crystal's sharp voice boomed as she ran to her sister's side, the bottom of her dress burned, one of her hands wrapped around the charred flesh of her abdomen. She fell on her knees, halfway through, and Zelda ran to her, kneeling beside her, examining the burning flesh of her wounds.

The two Witches were now back in the air, together, whispering and hissing the same thing over and over again: "He was not supposed to be here! We have to warm him!" Their mad ramblings ended at the same time, as they stood in front of each other, gruesome hawk noses nearly touching. "But he is still in the Realm…" Kotake murmured.

"He will not free himself yet…" Koume's eyes narrowed.

"We must wait." The agreed in unison, nodding to each other.

Then, there was a flash of orange light, followed by a high-pitched, dry scream. Kotake fell onto the ground, a burning arrow piercing her heart; Koume's red eyes widened, but she did not stare at her sister's fallen form for long; In another second, she, too, fell, the fire of her heart extinguished by the ice of a magical arrow.

"You won't have to wait." Crystal heard a manly, deep voice say, and she knew it belonged to the man who'd just arrived. He tucked his bow away and spun round, the voice now soft, like velvet whispering on her skin. "Hello, Zelda." The man whispered.

Zelda's heart sank as deeply as it could, but, fighting her will, she remained by her sister's side, assessing the gravity of her injuries until Impa arrived her sister's side; the nurse had, too, been burned, as she tried to defend the younger Princess of Koume's fires, but she had already been partially healed by one of the potions she carried, giving her enough strength to walk over and lift Crystal off the floor to take her to the carriage.

Crystal's grey eyes, however, never left her sister, and the scene that followed came nothing short of a surprise. Zelda beamed – not that fake, wide smile, but a true, honest one – and her eyes were as bright as Crystal had ever seen them, as she hugged him – again, not one of those half-hearted hugs she'd seen Zelda give, but an excruciatingly tight, loving hug.

"Link!" Crystal arched a brow at Zelda's uncontrolled voice tone. That was so unlike Zelda… "Where in the Triforce have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you…" he whispered, smiling, and she blushed. Blushed! Her sister, in all her cold demeanour, was _blushing_ as the man hugged her back. They kept talking, their voices now so low that Crystal could not make anything out of their conversation.

"Uh, Impa?" she called the Sheikah. "What is going on over _there_?"

Impa looked away from Crystal's burned abdomen and the Princess noticed that her red eyes were gleaming happily. "Gossip is not made for a Princess's hears, Crystal." The nurse smirked. Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, an expression that, even with all her effort, was comical, mainly due to her mud-covered cheeks and dishevelled (and equally dirty) light brown hair. After a while (she was starting to get annoyed because she could not understand a word of what her sister and the alleged Hero of Time were saying), she decided to try getting up, but Impa's steadfast hand held her in place, and her father laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his hand.

The young Princess sighed loudly.

She fully turned her attention to her sister and the man when she heard him half-shout, obviously surprised: "That girl was your sister?"

Crystal tried to get out of the carriage, but Impa held her in place, pouring a red potion over her wounds. It ached on her burned skin, "Impa!" she exclaimed, but soon pain was replaced with a soothing sensation, and she allowed herself a brief smile.

"It hurts a bit at first." Impa said, "And the flesh won't mend if it does not get a fairy's healing touch, but it'll have to do for now."

"Can I get out now?" Impa threw her a harsh glare. "It's not gossip when they're talking about you!"

"You're too stubborn and too curious for your own good, Crystal." Her father sighed. "Although I do too wonder what is going on." The Kind narrowed an eye, looking through the carriage's viewing window."

"See?" Crystal taunted, "You're just as-" but her words died on her throat. She found herself silenced as a flash of golden light came down from the sky, hitting the Hero square in the chest. It was a wonder that he didn't wince, for the light seemed so fast, so merciless…

Then his hand glowed. A faint, shimmering light, that was… comforting to look at. Crystal made a motion to step out of the carriage and, this time, Impa did not stop her.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked, a tight note of concern on her voice.

The Hero nodded. "It came back to me." He whispered almost unbelieving. "The Triforce of Courage."

Zelda arched a blonde brow at him. "You didn't have it?"

He shook his head, tendrils of dark blonde hair waving around his forehead. "It seems that the Goddesses can't allow the Triforce to leave Hyrule." He looked away from his hand, into Zelda's azure eyes. "But now they gave it back to me…"

"And I think I know why." Zelda's voice was so soft that even Link, who was standing inches from her, found it difficult to hear. "Ganondorf is back."

Crystal's eyes widened and she choked on her breath; Impa's mouth laid ajar and the King stopped, right behind his younger daughter, a finger on his chin, pondering.

Zelda turned to them, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks, as if she was finally aware that she'd not been travelling alone. Her gaze fell on her sister, and she talked to her, "You've seen it too, haven't you, Crystal?"

A tight nod was all she received as a response.

"My daughter-" the King started, tense, "how can that be?"

The elder Princess closed her eyes, as if choosing her words, "I believe it is because the Sacred Realm is not enough to seal him." she swallowed, "We need to find another way to seal or kill him." she then faced Link, her slender fingers brushing his own, embarrassment and regret mingled together in her voice. "Link… I fear we may need your help again."

Even though she was facing him, her eyes never met his; they were cast down, as if his gaze burned, and front teeth were biting into her lower lip, as if she was fighting back something. That and the tone she'd use to ask his help, made Link's heart throb painfully. His hand wrapped around the finger which had only been brushing against it, and Zelda gasped in surprise, finally lifting her haze to his. She did not know why, but only his touch made her feel safer, calmer, as if nothing could hurt her.

A cough made her thoughts come crashing down painfully, and she withdrew her hand fearfully. "We must go back to the Castle, my daughter. We need to ponder on the situation."

Zelda regained her cold, collected composure. "I agree, my father." She inhaled deeply. "Link…" he shuddered as she pronounced his name with a warmth that betrayed her cool exterior. "Please go to the Forest Temple. I believe Saria can shed some light on the situation. I…" she stopped, exhaling. "I will be at the Castle. Come meet me afterward and I will explain everything with the time I do not have now."

Something within him quickened as her hand, in a brisk gesture, found his own and squeezed it; he saw a smile so quick that he wondered if it'd really been there. And Zelda left to the carriage, now with Impa driving it, a grave look on the nurse's features that was matched by the tone of the whispers inside the transport.

"You know…" Navi came out of his hat, her faint blue light bringing forth a strange comfort. "She really needs to learn to explain things properly before she sends us in a quest."

Link's mouth quirked in a smile. "She did not have time."

Navi's light flickered and he saw the fairy bringing her eyebrows together in a sordid frown. She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and flew ahead of him, angrily shouting a "Fine, let's go."

**_A/N: Whew... Finally, second chapter is done. Mind you, re-writing is a lot harder than I thought it to be... :( Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please, do so again for this chapter. I'll give you cookies if you do!_**


End file.
